Sheen Estevez
Sheen Juarrera Estevez is a major character from the Jimmy Neutron franchise and the main protagonist of Planet Sheen. Appearance Sheen has tan skin, a triangle-shaped head, and dark brown hair that is usually spiked. He wears a turquoise ringer Ultra Lord t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of turquoise and white hi-top sneakers. He always wears a pair of red or purple Ultra Lord underwear. In the movie and shorts, the ends of his sleeves and the collar on his neck were darker, almost in a teal color. Despite being related to the man who invented spray-on eyebrows, Sheen is the one of the few characters not to have eyebrows, nor a chin. However, in his official 2D design, he does have eyebrows. In Planet Sheen, Sheen doesn't wear his iconic Ultra Lord t-shirt anymore. Although he did wear his normal outfit throughout the pilot and he did wear it during his dream sequence in Cutting the Ultra-Cord and his flashback in Is This Cute?. Instead, he wears a blue green and dark blue jumpsuit (with a Zeenu insignia on his right chest), blue pants, blue boots and a black belt with a silver buckle. Sheen's eyes are normally brown but in some episodes, there are mistakes. For example, in the second Fairly OddParents crossover special, his eyes turn indigo, and in the next crossover episode, his eyes are black. Personailty Sheen is obsessed with a superhero called "Ultra Lord". He collects all the Ultra Lord action figures, cards, and quotes him daily. Sometimes, Sheen can be somewhat insensitive and miss the big picture of things. Sheen is 13 years old (he got held back a few times as mentioned in "Operation Jet Fusion"). Despite worshipping Ultra Lord, it is actually shown that he cares about his father and Libby most of all. Despite Sheen's hyperactivity and peculiarities, Sheen is actually shown to be very helpful, able to provide some scientific insight or come up with a solution, albeit unusual ones. During their time on the Junkman's ship, the boy's brains are scanned, Sheen's brain is shown to be quite larger than Carl's. However, in most cases, whenever Sheen is about to display his aids, he is often inhibited by his low attention span and insane behavior, claiming to have sabotaged his own brain with TV and sugar. In The League of Villains, Sheen is shown to be a compassionate person; he believed there was goodness in Tee and was proven right. Sheen is also shown to be very prone to seizures as shown in episodes such as Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion, Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen and Keeping Up With the Gronzes. Evil Side *In "I Dream of Jimmy," he is in Carl's dream as the Ultra Principal. *In "Nightmare in Retroville," when Jimmy uses a machine to transform him into a werewolf, he ran to bite Libby making her a werewolf too. *In "Sheen's Brain," when Jimmy upgrades his Brain Drain Helmet to a Brain Gain Helmet to make Sheen a genius like him, his brain expands to a huge size (making him smarter than Jimmy). But then, he gains psychic powers and plots to destroy all of Retroville. Jimmy and Carl keep trying to warn him that his brain will keep growing until his head explodes, but he doesn't listen and starts to sadistically torture them with his new mental powers. Then, he becomes a deity and chooses to send the whole world into chaos and darkness. Out of pure anger and corruption, Sheen brutally strikes Jimmy and Carl with a lightning bolt after they tell him to put on the helmet one last time. When he sees Jimmy and Carl, and believes them to be dead, he realizes that his new powers have turned him into a monster and renounces his powers and intelligence, returning him to normal before the explosion can occur. *In The Junkman Cometh, he tries to leave Brobot's parents to die on the Junkman's ship and then starts picking on Brobot and Carl. *In The Incredible Shrinking Town, he uncharacteristically makes fun of Jimmy's height. *In the Operation: Jet Fusion video game, he is the game's first boss in the Ultra Lord Dojo level. Role in Planet Sheen One day, after sneaking into Jimmy's lab and disobeying Jimmy's specific instructions, Sheen touches Jimmy's new rocket and goes flying into deep space. He lands on a strange Dr. Seuss-like planet called Zeenu, where the grand leader thinks that Sheen is destined to bring peace, prosperity and eternal joy to the planet. After the Emperor promotes Sheen to be his number one royal advisor, Sheen gets to do virtually whatever he likes, such as battling man-eating creatures and throwing wild parties. On Zeenu, he makes new friends including Mr. Nesmith--a super intelligent chimp, Aseefa-- a Glimmorian princess who becomes his new love interest and Doppy-- a slug-like creature who has an uncanny resemblance to Carl. With the help of his new friends, Sheen must foil the plots of Dorkus and find a way to get back home before anybody notices he's gone. Unfortunately, an evil villain named Dorkus is angry that Sheen accidentally destroyed his house in the crash and is out to do away with him. Whenever Dorkus tries to destroy him, Sheen's crazy antics almost always save the day. At the end of several episodes, Sheen writes a letter to his grandmother in his star log, which sums up everything that happened in the following episode and what he's learned from it. He always ends the messages with saying that he'll be home soon, but surprisingly doesn't seem at all worried about whether he'll get back to Earth or not. Returning to Earth Since Planet Sheen only lasted one season, Sheen was never shown returning to Earth. However, since his future self has been seen in "The Tomorrow Boys", it can be implied that Sheen did eventually make it back to Earth. It is also worth noting that the futures were just predictions and not actually real. There's also speculation that Planet Sheen may be non-canon, but nothing is confirmed so far. A few have even gone as far as to say that the crash on Zeenu gave Sheen brain damage, which would explain why he doesn't remember anything logical he knew back on Earth, not to mention his lack of common sense and all of his serious traits being erased. Some have also said that Zeenu may have different hours, so Sheen could've been gone for one minute for all we know. Another fan theory is that this was all part of a dream Sheen had. But that's all pure speculation at this point. In a Nickelodeon podcast, John A. Davis stated that Sheen worked better as a supporting character, so therefore, giving Sheen his own show was not exactly the best idea. Further to that extent, in another podcast featuring Debi Derryberry, Rob Paulsen and Jeffrey Garcia, the voice actors stated that a good way to revive the franchise would to begin with Sheen immediately crashing landing back down to Earth, as they preferred the original formula as well. Role in the Series When his friend Jimmy Neutron knew his rocket was gone, he contacted Sheen all the way to Zeenu, meaning he had to leave for Earth, whether he wanted to or not. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nicktoons Hero Gang